


Obsession

by itachislittlecrow (orphan_account)



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Scott Lang, Ant-Man non cannon, Ant-Man slight AU, Avengers Family, Breaking and Entering, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Scott Lang, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fear Play, Glove Kink, Home Invasion, Hope and Scott never got together, Humiliation, I need to calm down y'all, Light Bondage, Masks, Nerdiness, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Physical Abuse, Praise Kink, Pre-Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), Protective Scott Lang, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Robbery, Science Experiments, Scott Lang in the shower, Slapping, Sub Original Female Character(s), That scene has me permanently fucked up tho, U know how I am, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator, phsyical abuse, ski mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/itachislittlecrow
Summary: Scott Lang could never break away from the criminal lifestyle. It was a thrill that was just far too addicting for him to let go of, and on one heist he discovers another addiction that'll leave him always coming back. One you get in, you never get out.(Sorry y'all but that scene where he has robs the mansion and just everything about it??!! I'm still not over it so I had to write this, it just had to happen. There needs to be more Dom Scott Lang fics ok???)
Relationships: Scott Lang/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 34





	1. Make Your Way Through The Drug Haze

**Author's Note:**

> (Back it again! I'm serious though, there isn't enough Dom Scott Lang stuff out there and if I'll be damned, that mother fucker could smite me and I would die a happy woman.. The robbery scene okay?!! I just... anyways... I hope you guys like this fic! 💚 💚 💚 Requests always welcome and comments and kudos always appreciated 💚)

It wasn’t his fault, really. The thrill was just too addicting to give up that easily. Something about the intricate planning coupled with the anticipation, and then the actual execution of it all, it was something he couldn’t shake.

That feeling of complete recklessness yet also control, like he was fucking invincible, it was better than sex. And that, was why Scott Lang was currently prepping for another one of his mid-week heists. He zipped up his brown hoodie and then pulled on the usual faded blue, tattered jacket before sliding on his gloves. Tonight was gonna be a good one, quick and easy, in and out. Luis had given him the tip on the house, some young scientist living alone who had recently made a big discovery and would be attending an award ceremony with none other than Tony Stark that night.

Scott gave himself a quick once over in the mirror before taking a deep breath. Time to go. Luis, Kurt, and Dave were already in the van waiting from him outside and when he hopped in the passenger’s side, they took off without a word.

It was a calm night, not too much activity on the streets since it was a Wednesday, and the neighborhood they stopped in seemed very cookie cutter. No one would be keeping their eyes peeled for a break in. They pulled over across the street from the target home, which was a two-story older house with a seven-foot-high brick fence surrounding the perimeter. Nothing special. This was an easy fix.

“Alright man, from our intel the safe should be on the second floor beneath the bed. They also said the owner shouldn’t be home till way after ten- which gives you an hour. Hopefully it doesn’t take _that_ long.” Luis punched his arm lightly and Scott gave him a sidelong look before nodding silently and stuffing the ski mask in his jacket pocket. Show time.

He slipped from the car and sprinted across the street, making sure to remain in the shadows and out of the blaring light of the streetlamps. With ease he leapt up and grabbed the edge of the brick wall, hoisting himself up before flipping over the other side and landing quietly on his feet. The adrenaline was already kicking in, that familiar airy feeling that made his whole body heat up, everything around him seeming hyperreal and almost too focused.

The lawn was well kept and the earthy smell off wet grass filled the air, the sprinklers must have just been on. He used the wall to his leverage, running up the side and propelling himself up to an old pipe that ran along the side of the building. There was no holding onto that for too long, so he only used it for a moment to push himself off the wall backwards to the second story window, where he grabbed the wooden ledge.

Scott hoisted himself up, bracing himself lightly against the window as he retrieved the metal hook pick from his jacket pocket. The thin pick slid easily between the window frames, nudging against the lock until it finally swung free. That was the nice thing about these older houses, no one bothered with security.

With a deep breath he slid open the window, still careful not to make any noise, before dropping down into the dark room. He closed the window and then turned to survey the room, squinting until his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness.

Perfect, he’d made it to the bedroom just as they had mapped out. To his immediate left was a large oak bookshelf, but nothing to his right and nothing at his feet. Scott took a cautious step forward, the wooden boards creaking slightly beneath his weight, and movement caused his eyes to dart to the bed. Then came a soft, sleepy moan, followed by the rustling of blankets.

Fuck. The person was in here, with him, sleeping. His adrenaline spiked, hands shaking slightly from the high. Nothing like this had happened before. They were always right with timing. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves.

As Scott walked quietly over to the side of the bed, he pulled on his ski mask, the anonymity of it only adding to the thrill. A slender, tanned arm lay draped over the blankets, long black hair spread out over the pillows, and dainty fingers lay gently pressed against plump lips. His breath hitched at the woman that lay there, completely unaware of his presence.

The sight of her innocent, peaceful look did something to him, sparked some kind of unknown pleasure deep in his gut that made him lick his lips against the rough fabric of the ski mask. She stirred slightly, rolling over onto her back with her hand lying beside her head. Before he could stop himself, his gloved hand was clamping down over her mouth, squeezing just enough to wake her up, and god, the wide-eyed, surprised look she gave him when her eyes flew open was fucking tantalizing.

He felt her scream vibrate against his hand and before she could move he pressed the forearm of his free hand against her throat, leaning down mere inches from her face.

“Don’t fucking move.” He whispered, breathing heavily through his mask. Every nerve in his body was alight, never imagining his adrenaline could get this high.

Bella was breathing heavily through her nose and gripping tightly onto his forearm, tears welling in her big blue eyes. Light from the streetlamp outside dimly illuminated the room, and she could see his eyes through the holes in his mask, deep green and swirling with some promise of pain and maybe something else.

“Are you gonna be a good girl and be quiet?” He asked, the sound of his own voice taking him off guard. But the fear in her eyes only egged him on, much to his own surprise. This new control, he wanted to explore, see how far he could take it.

She nodded against his hand, loosening her grip on his arm. Slowly, he removed his hand, testing her, but instinct took over and a high-pitched scream ripped from her throat that was almost immediately cut off by his gloved hand covering her mouth again. He tsked, shaking his head mockingly.

“You know what happens when you break rules?” Scott squeezed her cheeks hard between his fingers, making her sob in fear and pain. “You get punished.” With his free hand he tore the blankets back, eyes darting down to the white silk nightie she wore. What a doll. He reached beneath the flimsy fabric, gripping the waistband of her panties that was against her hip and yanking them down her thighs, urging her legs up so he could pull them off completely. He balled them up and then took his hand off her mouth to shove those in instead, muffling her cry.

He took the red bandana from his pocket, the one he usually used for wiping off fingerprints, and used it instead to tie her wrists to the metal bar of the headboard. Finally standing back to admire his handywork, and what a sight it was. Pretty little thing, flushed and crying, laid out before him so helpless. He could feel his cock twitch in his pants, eyes drifting down to where her nightgown had slightly ridden up her bronze thighs.

“Let’s see what you’ve got hiding around here.” He smirked down at her before walking over to the dresser and pulling open the drawers, rifling through her underwear and t shirts. Not what he was looking for though, and he slammed the top drawer closed, making her jump slightly. Scott walked back over to the bed, staring down at the little nightstand that stood beside where she lay before opening the small drawer.

“Ah-ha!” He exclaimed triumphantly, holding up the little purple bullet between his gloved fingers. “You seemed like the kind of girl who likes to play with toys.” He leaned over her again, patting the side of her face with his free hand, loving the obvious humiliation in her eyes.

He climbed on the bed and nudged her knees apart before settling in between them, sitting back on his heels. The leather gloves were smooth on her skin and she couldn’t help but shudder at the touch as his hands crept up her thighs, pushing up her nightgown to reveal her most private parts. He groaned at the sight of her bare pussy and pressed his middle finger between her folds, which slid easily against her clit from the moisture that was already there.

“Oh, you like this? You like being tied up and manhandled by a stranger? A criminal?” He taunted, rubbing circles against her clit. Bella could only moan in response, arching against her restraints as he teased her relentlessly.

Scott turned on the small vibrator and pressed it firmly against her clit. Her hips bucked from the sudden sensations, thighs squeezing together around his wrist, and his free hand gave her pussy a harsh slap.

“Open your fucking legs.” He ordered and she slowly complied, breathing heavily through her nose as she watched him between her legs. He moved the vibrator up and down her slit, noting the way her thighs trembled when he touched certain spots. He could see the dark spot on the sheets from where she was dripping and smirked in satisfaction, looking up at her through the holes in his mask.

“I’m not gonna let you cum unless you’re gonna be a good girl and be quiet. Now, can you do that?” His tone was mocking, condescending, and Bella nodded eagerly as her hips rocked against the buzzing toy. Scott chuckled at her enthusiasm, then reaching forward to pull her panties out of her mouth which he pocketed.

“You want me to let you cum?” He asked and she nodded, though her cheeks were flushed with shame.

“Say “Yes sir.”.” He gave her pussy another hard slap and she whimpered, biting her lip. The bandana was rubbing her wrists raw from pulling against it and the peak of her pleasure remained just out of reach, making her desperate. She was so close, just a little more and she would finally get there.

“Y-yes sir.” She spoke softly, looking up at the ceiling as tears welled in her eyes once more.

“Good girl.” He clicked off the vibrator and tossed it somewhere on the bed, laughing when she whined at the loss of contact. Without warning he grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her stomach, pulling her ass up in the air and reaching forward to hold her face down in the pillow.

“I’ll give you just what you asked for and after, you’ll never want it any other way. Any time another man tries to fuck you, you’ll think of me and wish it was me inside you, using you like the little bitch you are.” With that Scott finally ripped the ski mask off over his head, shoving that into his pocket as well before giving her ass a firm, hard smack. Bella was a whimpering mess beneath him, wiggling her hips trying to tempt him inside, tears flowing freely from her eyes. He unzipped his pants and finally freed his achingly hard cock, spitting on the head before smearing it on her pussy.

“P-please sir.” She moaned against the pillow, feeling his spit dripping down the swollen lips of her pussy and the thick head of his cock pressing into her teasingly. Her whole body felt overstimulated and she didn’t even care if she was begging for it, she needed it more than anything else right now.

“You asked for it…” He growled, sheathing his cock inside her with one hard thrust that had her crying out and her back arching, which let him push in deeper. His pace was relentless, the feeling of her wet heat gripping tightly around his cock making his stomach tense. Being buried so deep inside her coupled with the adrenaline from a heist was mind blowing, to say the least, and he knew that this wouldn’t be the last time he’d be needing a fix.

“F-fuck, y-you’re s-so b-big!” Bella cried, stuttering with each hard snap of his hips against her thighs. The wet sounds coming from between them made her whole body heat up, only arousing her further, and she gripped onto the bar of the headboard for support.

“And you’re taking this big cock just like a good little bitch should.” He was breathless, pounding into her with no restraint till the headboard was slamming against the wall with every other thrust. Bella pushed back against him, climbing higher and higher till finally, she reached the peak and went tumbling down, wailing from the force of her orgasm. Her walls spasmed and clenched around him and Scott groaned, grabbing her ass as he finally came buried deep inside her pussy, filling her up.

They both collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily and sticky with sweat. Scott’s cheek was between her shoulder blades, his hand tangled in her hair, and Bella could feel his hot breath against her skin and the tickle of his rough stubble. It was heaven. Her body felt like it could sink into the mattress and disappear.

The situation finally caught up with him and Scott sat up with a jolt, hastily pulling the ski mask from his pocket and pulling it back on over his head. He got up from the bed, fixing his pants and clothes and taking a moment to check the room, which was a fucking disaster and smelled like sex. Great.

But he couldn’t be bothered to care at that moment, staring down at the debauched girl that lay naked before him. Scott leaned down and untied her hands, and Bella rolled onto her back with a satisfied moan, arms still stretched out above her head. Without thinking he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, pulling away before she could react.

“Be good,” He murmured, gazing down into her half-lidded eyes. “I’ll be around.” He let his eyes wander down her naked body one last time before straightening up and walking over to the window and sliding it open. Bella finally found the energy to prop herself upon her shoulders, their eyes meeting briefly as he glanced over his shoulder, before he disappeared over the ledge and into the night.


	2. Your Love Is Deadly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella makes a house call and Scott has mutliple panic attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Two chapters in one day because I'm actually diggin' this fic tbh and I wanted to write a little more Scott Lang smut, which will be in the neeeext chapter! 💗 Thanks for tuning in, kudos and comments keep the inspiration going! 💗)

Bella awoke feeling groggy, her whole body sore in the best kind of way as she stretched out across the bed… and then the night before hit her. She shot up in bed with her hand against her forehead. The award ceremony ending early, going home and passing out, waking up to a hand pressed over her mouth. Her stomach was in knots over the memories, but she couldn’t help the twinge of excitement too. He wasn’t kidding when he said he’d ruin her for every other man…

Bella fell back on the bed with a sigh and stared up at the ceiling, still in disbelief. Part of her tried to say it was a dream, but the dull ache between her legs said otherwise. It didn’t seem like he’d even stolen anything, well, besides a piece of her. Oh, and her panties.

Either way, there wasn’t any point to lay there ruminating, she had work to do today. After all, the famed scientist Hank Pym had called on her to help him with some subatomic particle transition experiments with organic matter. That would be more than enough to keep her mind of things.

Hopefully.

* * *

Scott had tossed and turned all night, once they’d dropped him home. He’d made up a quick excuse to Luis saying the tip had been a bust and there wasn’t even a safe, that’s why he’d taken so long, searching the house for it and all. Luis had just given him a weird look before taking off.

He lay in bed staring at the ceiling and unable to shake the image of her beneath him, looking back at him over her shoulder as he was completely buried inside her. Maybe it was the way she had given in so easily, begging him for more. Or maybe it was the way he could tell she loved being helpless to him and how her body lit up from his every touch. Scott rubbed his hand over his face with a growl of frustration, trying to shake the thoughts from his head. At least work would take his mind off things.

Once he finally got up, he decided to take a shower, though reluctant to wash off the scent of her that still clung to his skin. The hot water soothed his muscles and he leaned his head against the tile wall. This was bad. This was an addiction that was far too risky to be indulging in, and especially not making a return visit to.

* * *

Bella walked up the brick steps of Hank Pym’s mansion, knocking softly on the oak double doors. She had settled on a dark red mini skirt and white sweater with simple black flats. Her hair left in long curls down her back. Thankfully, it was just a house call and she could be a little more casual. 

Hank opened the door and ushered her in with a handshake, leading her to the kitchen.

“Your work is very impressive,” He remarked, pouring them each a cup of coffee. “It’s not every day that someone learns how to replicate DNA into artificial intelligence.”

Bella smiled and took the cup gratefully before taking a seat at the dining table. The kitchen was beautiful, with cupboards all a faded dark green and stained-glass windows that cast the room in a golden glow.

“I had a good teacher.” She took a sip of her coffee that was a little too bitter for her taste.

“Sugar?” He asked, sitting down across from her.

“Yes, please.” Bella asked, almost dropping her cup when she saw the sugar dish open of its own accord. Upon closer inspection, she saw three tiny ants come climbing out with a sugar cube balanced on their backs. If it was possible her jaw would have definitely hit the floor.

“And who was your teacher?” He asked, allowing the ants to drop a sugar cube in his own cup.

“Uh-uhm…” She watched in awe as the insect deposited the cube before heading back across the table where it disappeared over the side. “B-Bruce Banner.” She replied, snapping out of her daze.

“Ah, that makes sense then.” He smiled knowingly. Upstairs the bang of a door made them both look up and then footsteps could be heard practically jumping down the stairs. “That brings me to the experimentation today…”

Scott walked into the kitchen before stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of her, his whole body freezing up. There was no fucking way this could be happening. Was he hallucinating?

“This here is our experiment, Scott Lang.” Hank gestured over his shoulder at Scott. “He has become quite adept with adding as well as shunting mass from a subatomic dimension. At one point, he was able to even enter and return from the quantum realm.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She smiled sweetly and held her hand out for Scott to shake. He stared at it in awe for a moment, eyes flickering between her face and the outstretched hand a few times before he finally stepped forward and took it.

“You too.” He muttered, unable to tear his eyes from her face as they shook hands. Finally, he pulled away, quickly turning to the counter and fumbling around to make his own cup of coffee.

Bella’s brows furrowed slightly, something about him seemed so familiar. She wondered if she knew him from her university maybe, though he seemed at least seven or eight years older than herself, so that wasn’t very likely.

“I want to begin testing travel within the quantum realm,” Hank began, snapping her attention back to the moment. “We won’t use Scott at first, just to be safe. But since he is the only one so far who has successfully returned from there, we’ll need him.”

Scott finally took a seat at the table after having reassured himself that she was completely oblivious, and that there was also no way she could know it was him, since he had been wearing a mask after all.

“What will we use as our organic matter for the first phase of experiments?” She asked, watching out of the corner of her eye as Scott took a sip of his coffee. There was no denying that he was hot as all hell. Wavy dark hair and green eyes, and just enough stubble to give him a little rugged edge. She licked her lips before taking a deep breath to force her attention back to what Hank was saying.

“-we can head down to my lab right now and I’ll show you around, as well as show you how things should proceed.” Hank sat his coffee cup down on the table and they all rose. Scott stepped aside, gesturing towards where Hank was now walking to the stairs.

“After you.” He said, staring down at her intently. Bella bit her lip nervously, the way he was towering over her just adding to the distraction, but she forced her legs to move and followed after Hank with Scott following closely behind.

His eyes roamed down her body, admiring the way her slender waist fanned out to broad hips that swung tantalizingly beneath her red skirt. He knew what was beneath that skirt, and just the thought of it made his mouth water. Thoughts filled his head of dragging her by that long hair to the bathroom and fucking her bent over the sink, forcing her to watch as he made her cry and beg for more. This was gonna be a long day.

They made their way down into the basement where Hank’s lab was, her eyes lighting up at all the technology that was hidden there. It was like the first time Bruce had let her visit his private lab, and the amount of technology that she still had never even heard of never failed to surprise her.

“The organic matter that we use for this experiment will need to be part AI for it to work in this first phase of testing, which is where you come in. I need you to devise a way we can clone the DNA strand of an ant into an AI suit, that is able to use subatomic particles to travel into and leave the quantum realm.” Hank walked her over to where a few small yellow suits lay lined up on the top of a metal tray.

“It’ll take me awhile, but I can do it. I’ll bring my things over tomorrow and begin the work. Do you already have some ants in mind?” She asked, thinking for a moment the question sounded odd until she recalled her earlier experience with the sugar cubes.

“I do and I will make sure they’re ready tomorrow. I’m home all the time so you’re welcome here whenever, and if I’m not around Scott or Hope can let you in too.” Hank smiled gratefully at Bella which she returned with nod, then slinging her small leather backpack back over her shoulder.

“I suppose I’ll be heading home then. I’ll need to gather all my things.”

* * *

Once she left Scott had to sit down for a minute, that whole experience an adrenaline rush in itself. He had his elbows on both knees, face buried in his hands. The slight red marks on her wrists definitely hadn’t gone unnoticed by him, especially the way that she’d get a kind of secret smile every time she’d look down at them. If anything, the whole experience had only tempted him further to give her another visit.

The risk was only higher now, considering that they’d be working together for god knows how long. But that made it even more tempting. Abruptly, he stood up from the chair, practically knocking it over, and feeling a sudden strike of genius. He’d wait until midnight and then, if he couldn’t get it off his mind, he’d go see her. Easy peasy. There’d be no way he was still thinking about it by then…

Midnight couldn’t come soon enough.


	3. A Deadly Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott pays another visit to his favorite scientist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ayyye chapter 3! Idk why but I'm super vibing with this story. Apparently I just needed to really explore the whole Dom Scott Lang trope because this shit has me fucked up. Like, damn. ANYwaYS, thank you all for reading as usual and thank you so much for the comments!!! 💓 💓 💓
> 
> Here is the song that she puts on in this chapter, by the way: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=li-adM-qOwI )

Bella stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her dripping wet body, the steamy air scented with orange and peppermint from her body wash. Her thoughts had kept drifting to Scott the whole day after she had left, even to the point that she couldn’t fall asleep. After settling upon taking a shower, professional integrity was the only thing that kept her from getting off to thoughts of him in the shower.

She left the bathroom for a moment to put on some music, hoping that might drown out the relentless thoughts that were making her whole body heat up. The needle of the record player scratched against the vinyl for a moment before the first song came on, the steady beat of the music calming her nerves.

As she lathered lotion onto her smooth legs, now back in the bathroom, she wondered about him. What was his story? And how in the hell did he end up becoming the test subject for Hank Pym’s experiments? She hung the towel up to finish rubbing lotion on the rest of her body, standing before the mirror and massaging the cream up her arms and over her shoulders.

* * *

At midnight on the dot Scott was out the door and sprinting down the street. He was dressed in black jeans and a black hoodie that was currently pulled up, with the ski mask stuffed in his jacket pocket. Cold night air burned in his lungs, but he loved the feeling. It calmed his adrenaline.

Luckily, he had noticed that her house wasn’t too far from his own on the first venture there, and it wasn’t long till he was rounding the corner onto her street. He hopped the fence just like last time, staying in the shadows as he hurried across the yard. There was a light on in her bedroom, he could see it dimly as he crouched near the wall beneath the second story window. Too risky to go in that way. His eyes narrowed, scanning that side of the house. It wouldn’t be the same if he didn’t get to see that fear and surprise in her eyes again, like last time.

To the left side of her bedroom window, at least a room away, was another window. This one was dark, a good sign, and as long as he stayed quiet, he would be able to get in without her knowing. Scott took a deep breath and then made his way to that side of the house, checking over his shoulder before he took a running start and jumped to grab onto a small brick ledge that stuck out from the wall above the first floor window. He pushed himself up with a grunt, using the force to propel himself up to the ledge of that second story window.

Same trick as last time, the lock unhooked with ease and within seconds he was inside the house and quietly closing the window behind him. The room looked to be her office. There was a small lab in one corner and a desk in the other, not to mention the complete wall of bookshelves packed to the brim with books. He smirked slightly, thinking back to how Hank had been ranting about her superior intelligence after she’d left earlier. If only he knew the kind of shit she was really into.

Silently, he crept down the long hallway towards the light coming from her bedroom, finally taking the ski mask from his pocket and pulling it on. The rush of adrenaline was climbing higher, breath coming out in short bursts as he neared the room. Suddenly, the sound of a record needle scratching and the eruption of some languorous music practically made him jump out of his skin. He flattened against the wall, taking a moment to gather himself. Goddamn, this really was a better fix than any place he had ever robbed. Slowly, he peered around the edge of the doorframe, but the bedroom was empty.

As he stepped inside, the room almost felt humid and he could smell something sugary sweet still lingering in the air. Then he saw the movement of her shadow coming from the source of the light, the bathroom. Oh, it was just too perfect. He had her right where he wanted her. Right where he had been thinking about having her earlier that day.

Bella leaned down to grab her hair dryer from the cupboard beneath the sink and when she rose, her eyes met his in the mirror. He was on her in an instant, grabbing a fistful of her hair and slamming her hard against the countertop, his other gloved hand wrapping threateningly tight around her throat.

“Told you I’d be around.” He breathed, meeting her panicked gaze in the mirror. Her heart was pounding feeling his body pressed against her and her thoughts raced. What if he was back to kill her this time? Her palms pushed against the mirror, trying to relieve some of the pressure of the counters edge that was digging into her stomach. There was a heartbeat of silence between them, as if hunter and prey assessing the situation.

“Were you a good girl?” Scott tightened his grip in her hair, making her gasp in pain. It was even better than he imagined, having her like this. His hard cock pressed against her ass through his pants and he ground it against her, noting the way her eyelids fluttered slightly. Already, she was slipping into his favorite obedient, little toy.

“Y-yes.” She moaned, wincing when he suddenly pressed her face hard against the glass mirror.

“Don’t fucking lie,” He snapped, leaning close to her face. “Have you touched yourself?”

“No, I promise!” Bella felt the bruise blooming on her cheek as he pushed her harder against the mirror, her bones creaking from the pressure of it. The familiar scent of him was surrounding her and his voice sent chills through her body, the pain only adding to the sensations and edging her lust with something darker. His other hand left her throat, roaming down her naked body and over the curve of her ass before slipping between her legs. Scott smirked, she was already dripping wet, his gloved fingers sliding easily between her folds. Just like last time.

“Mm good girls get rewarded when they listen,” His voice was rough with arousal and the sound of it made her whimper with need. She inched her feet apart on the cold tile floor, spreading her legs more for him. “You want your reward?” He teased, cupping her sex with his hand.

She nodded as much as she could considering he was still holding her face against the mirror.

“What’d I tell you last time about answering me?”

“Y-yes sir!” She quickly corrected, glancing back at him nervously.

Scott felt a rush of power from her obedience. How quickly she submitted to him. Already she was pushing back on his fingers, desperate to be filled up. He thought of her earlier and the way she’d been looking at him, even then he could see the submission in her eyes. If only she knew.

Finally, he slid only his middle finger inside, and her walls instantly clenched around the intrusion. His cock was straining against his jeans, making him grit his teeth, and then he was struck with the genius idea to ask her one simple question.

“Have you thought of anyone else?” He pumped his finger in and out of her slowly, at a torturous pace.

“N-no…” Bella bit back a moan, her thoughts instantly going to Scott earlier and the way his presence alone had made her knees weak.

“I don’t believe you.” He smirked, watching as she bit down on her lip, and then adding a second finger into her tight heat. His fingers curled inside her, rubbing against that sweet spot that made her thighs shake with pleasure. She felt so good spasming around his fingers.

“What do you think about? Tell me.” His hand left her hair and suddenly he disappeared from her sight, along with his fingers which left her feeling achingly empty.

“I-I think about-ah!” Bella gasped when suddenly both his hands were on the back of her thighs, spreading her apart, and his tongue was licking a hot stripe from her clit all the way up. She could feel him smile against her skin, then flicking his tongue back and forth over the sensitive nub and sending jolts of pleasure through her body.

“What was that?” His voice was taunting but god, did she love it. Especially feeling his breath tickle her thighs before he dove back in and started fucking his tongue in and out of her. The rough fabric of his ski mask rubbing against her pussy lips only heightened her sensitivity, reminding her of the danger of the situation.

“I-I think about him d-dragging me down into that basement and b-bending me over the lab table…” She moaned when his thumb began rubbing sloppy circles over her clit. “I think a-about him hurting me…” Scott growled against her, turning his head for a moment to give her thigh a hard nip.

“And?” He leaned back and slid two fingers knuckle deep inside her dripping pussy again, watching the way his gloved fingers were coated in her cum each time they’d slid out.

“I-I think about this… If it was him… I think about c-calling him daddy...” She almost whispered the last part, though unable to resist giving into this secret desire that she had never indulged before. Even just saying the word made her stomach turn with excitement. It seemed like this masked stranger was a better opportunity than any so far to explore this submissive side of herself.

He practically groaned at her words, squeezing her ass before giving it a hard smack. It wasn’t the first time a girl had called him daddy in bed, but never in a setting like this. Never so intimately, so truly submissive. The way she was writhing over the countertop now was enthralling, almost distracting him from his own arousal.

But tonight, was not about an ending. Oh no, it was all about the anticipation. He had a plan, and that was to have her _so_ desperate for release that tomorrow, while working, she wouldn’t be able to think about anything else. Her body would be a slave to him, constantly on the edge but never falling.

Scott stood from where he’d been kneeling, bracing himself on the counter with one hand while his fingers still slowly tortured her. They locked eyes in the mirror again, her hair a mess and her eyes half-lidded.

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself,” He leaned down beside her ear, still holding her gaze. “And I swear I will fucking beat you if I found out you have.” His breath tickled her neck as he spoke and she shuddered, still feeling the slow thrust of his fingers in and out of her dripping cunt.

“Sweet dreams, princess.” And with that he kissed her cheek before pulling away completely and slipping out of the bathroom like a shadow, like he had never even been there at all.

Bella sunk to the floor on her knees, her whole body weak with arousal and desperate for more. A confusing mix of anger, lust, and longing all overtook her, making tears well in her eyes. What the fuck was he doing to her? She leaned back against the wall, wrapping her arms tightly around herself and letting the tears flow. What did he want with her?

* * *

Scott was running across the well-kept lawn and then disappeared over the brick wall, forcing himself to not look back. This was a thrill that wouldn’t end, this time. It would only be reignited when he saw her tomorrow, saw the desperation in her eyes when she looked up at him. This was the best one yet, and he couldn’t wait.


	4. Tear You Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get some work done! Maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I cannot stop writing this story??? I'm like addicted to it, I haven't even been able to work on my other fics because of this thing! Ugh. It's all Scott Lang's fault, okay? 
> 
> Anyways, I'm so glad some of you are enjoying this story at least. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 💓 💓 💓)

Bella was knocking on the door of Hank Pym’s mansion at 7am the next day.

She hadn’t been able to sleep all night, tossing and turning with thoughts of her masked visitor. Her whole body felt so overheated with arousal that even blasting the air conditioning all night hadn’t made a difference. Finally, at 5am, she gave up and decided to get ready for the day. She had settled on a white skirt with little blue flowers that fell just above her knees and a white long-sleeved top. Her backpack was slung over her shoulder and her hair was down as usual, though maybe looking a little more unkempt than normal.

The morning air was chilly, and she could see her breath come out in white puffs as she waited, praying that work would distract her from the ache of arousal that was still throbbing between her thighs. But that hope was destroyed the second Scott Lang opened the door wearing nothing but a pair of black sweatpants that hung low on his hips. She couldn’t even meet his eyes at that moment, her gaze roaming over the muscular figure that she had never even guessed was there underneath the baggy clothes he wore. His shoulders were broad and muscular, and his abs had that perfect v pointing down to a spot that made her instinctively lick her lips, thoughts running wild.

“Good morning?”

Her eyes snapped up to find him smirking knowingly at her, and her cheeks burned with embarrassment. Great, there was no talking her way out of that one.

“G-good morning,” She stammered, nervously tucking her hair back behind her ear. “I’m here to get started on the project. I’ve brought all my things with me.”

“Couldn’t sleep?” She swore his tone was almost taunting when he asked the question, stepping aside to let her in the house.

Scott looked her up and down as she brushed past him, admiring her shapely legs and the way that top clung a little too tightly to her. He could tell she was flustered, and the way she had been eye-fucking him just moments ago only further stirred that dominant side of him that she so easily seemed to bring out.

“No…” She sighed, setting her bag down on the floor.

“Come on, I’ll make you some coffee.” Scott walked ahead of her into the kitchen and she followed behind him shyly, having not been alone with him yet. The dawn sunlight shone warmly through the windows, making the room look cozier than she last remembered. It was homely.

“Sit down.” He ordered, though his tone was kind, and she obeyed without even thinking about it, taking a seat at the table. Scott had to keep his back to her so she couldn’t see his smug smile, he didn’t even have to look to know that she was blushing. He loved how it came so naturally for her to be submissive to him, and at this point he couldn’t really tell if she brought out the best or the worst in him.

Bella was still silently chastising herself for taking orders from him when he sat the cup of coffee in front of her, not even phased when a little trail of ants came and dropped two sugar cubes in the cup. She nervously picked at the sleeve of her shirt beneath the table when he sat down across from her, his green eyes never leaving hers.

“So, u-uhm… How did you meet Hank?” She asked, trying to fill the silence that he didn’t even seem bothered by– but was making her sweat by the second. Scott just chuckled, recalling when he had broken into Hank Pym’s home and put on the Ant-Man suit for the first time. What a rush that had been. Still, it didn’t even compare to the nights he had with her.

“It’s a long story,” He brushed off the question casually and leaned back in the chair. “He’s a great man. I count myself lucky to get to work with him, that’s for sure. Seems like you do too. How’d you get into all this science stuff?”

Bella smiled a little at that. He was cute.

“It’s been something that’s interested me since I was a kid, and after both my parents died in that 2012 attack on New York, I decided to pursue it in a more… weaponized fashion. My aunt helped me pay for college and from there I met Bruce Banner, he was one of my professors, and he helped me get a job after I graduated last year. Been working ever since.” She sipped at her coffee, looking down at it to give herself a break from meeting his intense gaze. This was definitely not helping her in the current predicament. She crossed her legs, trying to ease some of the need for friction.

“I see. Bruce is such a nice guy I’m not surprised to hear he helped you out.” Scott noticed the way she was shifting in her seat. He knew she was probably struggling with the rule he’d made for her last night, and it was more than enjoyable to watch her suffer.

“You know him?” She was surprised, actually. Bruce had always seemed like kind of a loner.

Scott nodded, standing up to refill his coffee cup. Curiosity was killing her, but she bit her tongue, figuring it wasn’t like they knew each other well enough for her to be prying into his life like that. Also, could he put on a shirt for god’s sake? Her own clothes were starting to feel too hot and her whole body felt flushed as she hungrily stared at the man standing at the counter, who was innocently filling his coffee cup as if he wasn’t driving her literally insane.

“W-would you excuse me a moment?” She almost knocked the chair over as she stood up, trying her best not to run out of the room.

Scott watched as she disappeared down the hallway and then heard the sound of the bathroom door closing a moment later.

* * *

Bella locked the bathroom door before bracing herself against the countertop and trying to steady her breathing. There was no fucking way she was going to get any work done if she didn’t get herself off, especially with Mr. Shirtless hanging out all day.

But what if _he_ found out? Would he keep the promise of his threat if he knew what she did? She looked at herself in the mirror, her flushed cheeks and lips, completely disheveled. How would he even find out anyways? She was locked in the bathroom of an old man’s house, there was no way he could know she was there. Right?

That was enough of a reason for her to reach beneath her skirt and yank her panties down around her thighs, fingers instantly finding the swollen bud of her clit. She was bent over the bathroom sink much like she had been last night, one hand was braced against the counter and this time the other was between her legs rubbing sloppy circles against her sensitive flesh. She had to bite her lip not to moan, thighs already shaking with need from the sensation. Still, it wasn’t as good as the way _he_ touched her.

* * *

After about two minutes Scott finally got impatient of wondering and got up from the kitchen chair. He silently crept down the hall, pausing just before the bathroom door so that she couldn’t see his shadow through the crack at the bottom, and held his breath, listening intently for any sounds.

He could hear it, her heavy breathing, and every quiet whimper that was muffled by her arm. His cock stirred at the noises, desperate to be back inside of her, and for a moment he considered just busting the door down and having his way with her. But no, that’s what she wanted, and if she wanted to break the rules, she would never get her way. He gripped his hard length through his pants, breathing heavily as he listened to her quiet plead for release. He knew she was thinking about him. Whether it was the him she knew, or the stranger, didn’t matter.

* * *

Bella buried her face in the crook of her arm to stifle her moans as she pumped her middle finger in and out of her pussy, arching her back to try and rub that sweet spot just like he always did. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t reach it and the frustration only added to the heat in her body.

She pictured him last night and the way those green eyes stared from the ski mask so intensely at her in the mirror. The way his tongue had felt tasting her and how his hands felt on her skin. She bit her lip, release so close, if only his hand was wrapped around her throat. She pulled her finger out and began rubbing fast against her clit again, panting now.

Without realizing, her thoughts had drifted to Scott. She bet he could hold her up against the wall and fuck her like she weighed nothing, and she wondered how big his cock was, if it would feel as good as her masked man.

“F-fuck!” She cried out quietly, biting her arm to keep from moaning as her orgasm finally took hold. It was weak, compared to what he’d been giving her, but it still felt amazing. The walls of her pussy clenching around nothing as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm.

* * *

As soon as he heard her cum, Scott growled in frustration, fists clenching. How dare she get off without him and think that he wouldn’t know, spoiled brat. His cock was achingly hard in his pants and he took a deep breath to try and calm himself, finally walking back to the kitchen. He took a seat at the table so that she couldn’t see the evidence of his listening-in and waited. Of course, that was around the time that Hank finally woke up and came downstairs for his own morning coffee.

“Morning, Scott.” Hank greeted in a groggy voice and Scott had to clear his throat before he could answer, taking a quick gulp of coffee.

“Morning! Bella is here, guess we’ll be able to get started on the experiment sooner than you thought. It seems like she’s pretty eager to work on it.”

Hank nodded, taking a seat across from Scott with his cup.

“That’s great news. The sooner the better.”

As if she heard her name, Bella strode into the room, looking a little more relaxed than she had earlier that morning. Scott narrowed his eyes at her, though trying to mask his anger. He could tell just by the look on her face that she thought she was getting away with it, that small smile that curved her lips made him want to reach across the table and grab her by the hair. Maybe tonight he’d make her blow him but not let her get off, as punishment. How pretty she’d look staring up at him with those big pretty eyes while she drooled around his cock.

“Well, shall we?” Hank’s voice startled him from his thoughts, and he watched as they both rose from the table. Time for work.


	5. You Can Be The Boss Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella should have known better than to disobey Scott. But she's not too sad about the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is the final chapter ((I think)) woop woop!! Sorry it took me so long to write this, life has been hellish between work and school and I've just felt like punching myself in the face every day and not writing sooo... ANYWAYS! Thank you all for reading this story and I'm so grateful for the kudos and comments! ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ ❤️)

That night, Bella left her bedroom window unlocked. She had decided earlier that day, to be ready for him this time, and it was a little after ten when she slipped into the white mini dress. Large orange and red flowers were printed sporadically across it and there was a sash to tie back at the waist. She stood in front of the mirror, pleased with the transformation. How innocent she looked, though the dress fell barely mid-thigh and beneath she wore a set of white lingerie to match the dress.

She wondered if he’d play along with her game, let her have a little fun with it. But she knew he would always be in control. She was helpless to him. Her thoughts flickered to Scott momentarily, but she pushed the thoughts from her mind and continued getting ready.

* * *

When Scott went to unhook the latch of her bedroom window he found it was already unlocked, and as soon as he ducked through the window and into the room, he saw the flash of her long tan legs rounding the corner of the door.

He could hear her footsteps down the hallway as she ran. Cute, he smirked and slammed the window shut behind him, she wants to play. He’d let her think she had a little power… Only for a moment.

* * *

Bella ran down the stairs and into the living room, a hysteric giggle of nervous excitement bubbling past her lips as she ducked down behind the couch in the center of the room. She could hear the heavy footfall overhead as he neared the stairs, and she covered her mouth to stifle any noise that might have escaped her.

“I know you were a bad girl while I was away.” His voice made her shudder with excitement. How did he know? And would he really keep his promise? She wondered. The stairs creaked beneath his weight, giving away distance, and in a moment of irrational excitement she darted from behind the couch and ran into the dining room.

She could hear him running after her and her breath hitched, stomach knotting over the promise of being caught. There were doors leading in and out of each room which allowed her to run a circle around him, though he was just a step behind, and make her way back up the stairs. Her hip caught on a side table on the way and she could hear the glass shatter as the lamp hit the floor, heard him curse and felt herself smile victoriously.

Halfway up the stairs he finally grabbed her, though only by a fistful of her dress. Still, the force caused her to fall forward, breath leaving her lungs as her stomach and arms collided with the hard edge of the wooden stairs. His gloved hand wrapped firmly around her ankle and she kicked back with her free leg, foot colliding with what felt like his shoulder or maybe chest.

“Don’t make it any worse on yourself.” He growled before promptly yanking her down the stairs, ignoring her cry of pain when they reached the first floor and he dragged her by her ankle over to the couch.

As soon as she tried to push herself up onto her hands, Scott backhanded her hard across the face and back down to the floor, then using the heel of his black sneaker to kick her over so she was laying on her back beneath him.

“You miss me?” He grinned, flashing white teeth from the hole in the ski mask as he stepped lightly on her chest with one foot, only as a threat. A trickle of blood had smeared across her lip from where he’d smacked her, and he licked his lips at the sight. She looked fucking glorious beneath him like this, bruises already blossoming on her forearms and knees, hair splayed out like a halo around her head on the dark wood floor.

She nodded weakly before smiling up at him and flashing the blood pooling between the lines of her teeth. If Scott Lang had a camera on him, he would have definitely taken a picture of that moment. Memory wouldn’t even do that one justice.

He took his foot off her chest and leaned down to grip her throat. He lifted her off the floor with ease before throwing her down on the couch that was beside them. Bella didn’t fight now, just lay there patiently and waited for what he would do next, a glazed look in her eyes.

Scott kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her face between his thumb and fingers, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes flickered to his and then down to his hand when it began to move up, then hooked fingers beneath the neckline of his mask.

In one fluid motion he pulled it up and off and was gifted the exact reaction he wanted from her, which was a look of shock, shame, and fear. That was when Bella began to struggle.

She slammed her fists against his chest and cried out in anger, tears streaming down her cheeks as he moved over her on the couch and pinned her down with his hands and body.

“I told you I’d be around,” He laughed mockingly, holding her down with ease as she struggled beneath him. “You disobeyed me. I heard you touching yourself in the bathroom earlier, heard you begging for it.”

Before she could even react, his hand came down hard against her face again, further splitting the cut on her lip. In some strange way, she felt betrayed. Both sides of him had been keeping this secret from her, about her. She felt humiliated. But that side of her that _only_ he brought out was relived, and in some twisted way thankful that it hadn’t been anyone but him.

Everything in her life seemed boring now compared to this thrill that he gave her, the constant anticipation. Who was she to deny herself a satisfaction that was so rarely offered in everyday life? He was giving her a chance to feel alive, to feel wanted, to feel out of control.

“Well? What do you have to say for yourself?” He practically snarled and slammed her arms down over her head. She looked up at him with big watery eyes, dots of blood staining the white linen of her dress.

“I’m sorry, daddy…” She took a shuddering breath after she said it, body hot with expectation of what was to come. Her body was a slave to his touch.

Scott smirked, then leaning forward so that their lips barely brushed together.

“You will be.” He murmured against her lips and then kissed her softly before sitting up and yanking her up with him. She gasped when he pushed her legs off the edge and then flipped her over so that her face was pressed into the cushion and she was bent over the front of the couch.

He pushed the skirt of her dress up over her hips and let it pool around her lower back and stomach, hands massaging the generous mounds of her ass. The white lace panties she wore contrasted her tan skin beautifully and he groaned at the sight, knowing she’d worn it for him.

“I want you to count each hit out loud,” He yanked her panties down and they fell around her knees on the floor. “If you miss one, we start over.”

Bella nodded hurriedly, her hands fisting at the corduroy cushion and her breath coming out in short bursts. She’d never experienced anything like this in her life.

The first blow made her jump in surprise and she almost forgot to count, stinging pain making her face flush. He alternated between spanking her ass and the backs of her thighs, and after she’d counted about seventeen tears were streaming freely down her face. Her skin was red and burning, raw from the abuse.

For the last three she sobbed the words out, then burying her face into the already tear soaked cushion. Scott smiled to himself, satisfied with the way she’d broken down into a whimpering mess now. Maybe next time she’d actually listen to him. Maybe…

“Good girl.” He soothed, sitting on the couch beside her and then petting her hair affectionately as she cried. After a moment, Bella finally looked at him, eyes red from crying and lips forming a perfect pout.

“Come here.” He patted his thigh and she obediently crawled over and kneeled between his knees. Scott cupped her cheek and she leaned into the touch, staring up at him, admiring his perfect wavy dark hair and piercing green eyes. His hands always felt rough and masculine on her skin, and it sent shivers through her body.

She watched intently as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, then pushing them down slightly. His hard, thick cock sprang free before her and she licked her lips, remembering just how good it felt buried deep inside her. Just the thought made arousal pool between her thighs.

“Show daddy how sorry you really are.” He rubbed the tip of his cock over her lips when she leaned forward eagerly, and then groaned when her hot, wet mouth enveloped his length. One hand was still wrapped around the base of his cock, where her mouth couldn’t reach, and his other came to rest on the back of her head, threading through the locks of her soft hair.

Bella moaned around him, hands between her thighs as she bobbed her head up and down diligently. She was dripping with arousal and her whole body ached from the abuse he’d put her through, but she wanted nothing more than to please the man above her. Her eyes flickered up, the way his brow was furrowed slightly in concentration and how he bit his lip only spurred her on. She’d only imagined what it’d be like to see Scott like this, and it was even better than her fantasies ever could have conjured.

His stomach tensed, pleasure heightening as she swirled her tongue around the base of his shaft and the vibrations of her moaning around him. Blood was smeared down his cock from her split lip and he could feel her tears falling on his abdomen. When he knew the end was near, he gripped the back of her head and thrust deep down her throat, making her gag slightly. With a groan of pleasure his orgasm coursed through him better than he’d ever felt before. She definitely knew how to use that little mouth of hers.

“Don’t swallow yet, open your mouth-” He ordered breathlessly, as he pulled her off his cock. Bella opened her mouth obediently and showed him the cum that was still pooling on her tongue, “Good girl. You can swallow.”

She swallowed, wincing slightly at the taste but doing her best to hide it, though he chuckled at her reaction. Scott leaned forward and pulled her up from the floor and into his lap, holding her in an intimate, tender way for the first time. She inhaled deeply, savoring the musky scent of sex that mingled with his natural scent. His scruff tickled her forehead slightly as she buried her face in his neck and she couldn’t help but smile, clinging to him tightly.

He stroked her hair soothingly, holding her close. He still wasn’t sure if she brought out the best or the worst in him but whatever it was, he knew that he never wanted to give it or her up, and no matter what– she was his.


End file.
